Meet Me by the Lake
by Viggar
Summary: Hermione is angry at Ron and Harry. She go for a walk to clear her mind but then she meet no other than Draco Malfoy... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**Meet Me by the Lake**

By Viggar

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but the plot:(

**A/N: This is my first Draco/Hermione story. I know it's a bit superficial, but I hope you like it anyway. I'm working on another story, and I promise it will be a lot better, longer and filled with drama, action and romance, so please keep an eye open for it. But for now, please read and review this one**

**--**

Hermione stormed outside the castle doors. Why did all boys had to so stubborn? Couldn't they just make their own homework? Why was it always her who had to make it for them? It wasn't even that hard. Just write an essay about 'how to cure a bite of a Basilisk'. Not that they didn't know. Harry even faced one on the second year, and he got cured for the bite. Deep inside she knew it wasn't because the didn't know how to do it, they simply just wanted her to do it, so they could get more time together with Ginny and Levander. It was like they didn't even notice her anymore, now she was just 'their-friend-who-made-their-homework'. She was sick of helping them out just so they could stay with their girlfriends. When was the last time they asked her; 'Hermione do you like to go for a walk?' or 'Hermione how about a game of chess?' but no now it was only 'Hermione could you pleas make my homework'.

Hermione was walking deep in her own thoughts without any clue of where her legs were taking her. She looked up, just to find out she had ended up down with the lake. She sat down under a big old oak. The sun was shining bright and the lake was quiet. She leaned her back up against the trunk and closed her eyes. She sat there for a while just relaxing and clearing her mind. She opened her eyes again and first now she noticed a blond boy who was sitting on the bank. He obviously hasn't seen her. He looked just as much in his own thoughts as she had been herself. She could tell he was sad. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and now and then a small sob broke the silence. All though she hated Malfoy, she couldn't help but wondering what was wrong, and deep inside, _very_, _**very**_ deep inside, she felt a little bit sorry for him. He just looked so lost.

She got up and slowly walked closer so quiet as possible. When she was only a few feet away from him, she realized that she'd no idea of what to say to him. She hated him, and she knew he hated her just as much. She had nothing in comment with him or anything. She turned on her heel and was about to walk away when suddenly he noticed her.

"Granger what are you doing here?" He sounded angry as he got up.

She turned to face him "excuse me Malfoy but as far as I know this is a public ground, I can stay if I want to!" she replied raising her eyebrows at him.

She noticed his eyes were glossy and red.

"Well stay then. Like I care, stupid mudblood" he mumbled. Then he turned his back to her and slowly walked away along with the lake with bowed neck.

Suddenly Hermione got caught with bad conscience. Maybe he was an idiotic little ferret, but she just couldn't forget the sad look in his eyes.

"Malfoy wait" she said following him a few steps.

He stopped and turned to her again. "What?" he said despondently

"I'll go, you were here first anyway," she mumbled, not looking him in the eyes.

She could feel he was looking at her very contemplated. "And exactly why would you do that?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know" Hermione mumbled, "I guess I just don't want to fight you. My day had been bad enough anyway"

"_Your_ day had been bad? Granger you have _no_ idea about how it is to have a bad day" Malfoy sighed and sat down once more. Staring out over the lake.

Without thinking she sat down beside him "oh, but I guess you could tell me all about that" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I guess I could, if I wanted to" he didn't remove his look, not even when she sat down right beside him.

"Listen, I know we don't get along that well, but I can't help but notice you seem so… well troubled… so… eh… if you want someone to talk to I'm a really good listener… " She didn't know what she was saying before it was already said, it just blurted out. For that, she mentally slapped herself. Malfoy glared at her, not in the evil way he used to, but simply speechless.

"Well thanks… I guess," he finally managed to say.

'Wow, did he just say thanks to _me_' Hermione thought to herself as they both sat there in silence. It felt odd sitting so close to him, well actually it felt strange just be around him, but strange in a good way.

After sitting there for a while, Malfoy looked at her, he had a really curious look at his face.

"Why are you doing this Granger?"

"Doing what?"

"This? Sitting here with me… Offer me your help… You know it doesn't make any sense"

"Well I'm doing it because I want to. After all that's what make us who we are right? Our choices. I could chose to be a jerk to you, but I don't, though I have several of reasons to do so. Anyway, not anything in this world makes sense. Sometimes you just have to do what your heart tells you to," she replied simply.

"Amen to that" Malfoy mumbled returned to look out over the lake.

"Malfoy, I didn't know you knew anything about Christianity", she said and looked a bit impressed at the blond boy.

"Well Granger, there's a lot of things you don't know about me"

No doubt there, but why was she getting this weird feeling, that she really _wanted_ to know anything about him?

"We better get back to the castle, it's going to be dark soon, and honestly I don't think we'll get all to popular if we strangle around out here after darkness.

Hermione nodded in agreement. Malfoy got up, and so did Hermione. They walked together back towards the castle. As they reached the huge doors Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"You know, my offer still counts if you want to talk someday", she said feeling a slight blushing appear on her face.

"I'll keep that in mind" Malfoy replied and sent her a warm smile. Then he opened the door and walked inside. Hermione stood there for a few seconds before she entered herself. He actually smiled at her, a real human smile, no cruelness; She didn't even think he could do that. It actually suet him well.

That night it took her a long time to fall a sleep. Her mind kept going back to a particular blond boy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next morning Hermione woke up because someone was gently shaking her awake.

She opened her eyes and looked into Ginny's. "Morning! You better hurry up or else you wont get any break first.

"What?" Hermione yawned lazily.

"Break first, you know, the meal we eat at the beginning of the day" Ginny said a smile spreading in her freckled face.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked and sat up in her bed.

"Almost ten" Ginny replied.

Hermione stretched, then she quickly pulled some close on, and followed Ginny down to the Great Hall.

"What about Ron and Harry? Aren't they going to eat?" Hermione asked ten minutes later as she put some jam on her toast.

"They were here about two hours ago, they went down on the Quidditch field" Ginny replied as she eat the rest of her bread.

"But shouldn't you be practising as well?"

"Nah, it's only Ron and Harry" Ginny stretched and got up. "You wanna do something?"

"Yeah why not" Hermione got up as well.

"Great, what about go for a walk around the caste or something?" Ginny asked as they exited the Great Hall.

"Yes, sounds good to me, I just need to get my rope"

Ginny nodded "Yeah me too, it's kind of chilly out there"

The two girls headed for the Gryffindor tower. As they walked into the common room they saw Ron and Harry had just came back for training.

"Hi guys" Hermione said smiling, she didn't want to remind them about the arguing they had yesterday.

"Hi Hermione" Harry replied and Ron smiled at her.

Ginny walked up and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Ron cleared his throat. That made Ginny and Harry part.

"Hermione you'd got a letter," Ron said and held forward a little envelope with a nice handwriting on the front, telling it was for Hermione Ganger. She took it carefully as if it could break by the smallest touch. Who would send her a letter? It couldn't be from her parents, it wasn't any of their handwriting, come to think of if, she didn't recognized the handwriting at all.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked impatiently and snapped his fingers.

Harry and Ginny also looked interested at the envelope. Hermione looked around, they were the only ones in the common room. She slowly opened it. Inside there was a short letter, written by the same nice writing.

_Granger._

_I was wondering if your offer still were firm? If it is, then meet me by the lake at 11._

_Draco Malfoy._

For a few minutes none of them said anything, they all just stood there looking stupidly and disbelieving on the letter in Hermione's hands.

After reading it for what seemed to be a hundred times Hermione looked nervously at her friends. Not knowing what to expect from them.

"What offer?" Harry managed to say

"Oh, it's nothing…" Hermione said quickly "I just meet him yesterday and we talked a bit" she looked honestly on them.

"Well that ferret is going to be disappointed" Ron said and crossed his arms

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Simply. You're not going" Ron replied calmly

"Excuse me Ronald, but I think that's up for me to decide!" Hermione felt her cheeks blush with anger.

"Have you lost your mind? It's Malfoy, Hermione! No way we'll let you go out there with him! Harry tell her" Ron looked at Harry for support.

"Ron is right Hermione, he probably just want to hurt you, you don't know how many Slytherin's there will be out there waiting for you." Harry sent her a thoughtful look.

"I can't believe you guys! If I want to go, then I'll go and you can't stop me!" She shouted unable to control her anger anymore

"You're not going Hermione!" Ron shouted back at her

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

"Hermione we just want to protect you!" Harry said in a loud voice.

"Yeah guess what, I'm not a little girl! I can take care of myself Harry!"

"But what is he seduce you?" Ron shouted. A deathly silence followed.

"What?" Hermione said just above a whisper "How dare you! You don't think I can stand up for myself?"

"Yes, but what if he tries anything..?"

"What if I want him too?!" Hermione screamed. The anger had turned into fury. Not that she actually did want Malfoy to try anything like that. She just wanted Ron to shut up.

Another deadly silence passed.

"Listen guys, why can't we just drop this?" It was Ginny who spoke now; she had watched them in silence while they were arguing. "Seriously, if Hermione wants to see Malfoy then let her, maybe she's right, maybe he isn't that bad at all, anyway there's nothing we can do about it"

"Oh yes there is!" Ron said in a dangerous tone "If you go I wont ever talk to you again! His our enemy for Merlins sake"

Hermione felt tears stream through her eyes, "I guess that's so easy for you to say huh? You got Levander, and Harry got Ginny, don't you think I get lonely? Don't you think I deserve to meet other boys?!" she cried out loud

Ginny looked at her brother in disbelieve with tears in her eyes as well "Ron how can you say that to her?" she whispered end placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Of cause you can meet other boys" Harry said quietly after receiving a hard look from Ginny. "It's just… well… it's Malfoy, Hermione… we just… worries about you…"

"Well stop worry about me" She replied and sniffed.

"We can't, you're our friend, we love you" Harry said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Brown eyes meet green one's. A tiny smile formed on Hermione's face. Harry immediately returned it.

"But you're right, if you want to see Malfoy, we won't stop you"

Ginny smiled thankfully at her boyfriend.

"What?! How can you say that?!" Ron roared turning a dark shape of red in his face.

"Ron calm down" Harry said looking at his friend.

"I am bloody calm!" Ron shouted. "If she leaves now I wont ever talk to her again!"

Hermione felt the anger raise up once more just ten times stronger than before. She walked directly over to him, placing a flat hand on the side of his cheek. Then she turned her heels and left the common room, with new tears in her eyes.

Ron just glared stupidly after her with his hand over the place she'd slapped him.

"You're a real jerk you know" Ginny said, looking at her brother. Then she left without any other words.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hermione almost ran the whole way down to the lake. She was already fifteen minutes late. She just hoped Malfoy was still there. When she was in a suitable distance to the lake she stopped and caught her breath then she walked closer. She couldn't see Malfoy anywhere. Maybe he'd left when she didn't showed up. She sighed and picked up a small stone, and threw it into the water. Then she sat down the same place she was sitting yesterday together with Malfoy.

"And I who thought you wouldn't come" A drawling voice said.

Hermione looked behind her to see Malfoy had been standing behind the tree she had sat by the former day.

She couldn't help but smile. Then he sat down beside her and looked at her. He looked a lot better today.

"Have you been crying Granger?" He suddenly asked looking her in the eyes.

She blushed. "Well… yes… but it's nothing," she mumbled.

"Are you sure?" He eyed her thoughtfully

It was really weird to hear him talk to her like he cared. For some reason, she wanted to tell him anything, but on the other hand, what if Harry and Ron were right, and he just wanted to humiliate her.

"You really look thoughtful," he noticed.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the blond. His grey eyes were curious, not evil at all. She gave in to his pretty eyes, "I just been fighting with Harry and Ron," she finally said.

"Really? About what?"

"About you, actually" she blushed a little.

"About me?" he looked confused

"Yes…" she hesitated, but at last she told him all about the ague today and the day before.

Malfoy listened quietly without interrupting her. When she was done she looked at him as if she expected him to say something.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my meaning to make you guys fight," he mumbled

"No, it's okay, they just have to learn that I can take care of my self"

"I don't doubt that" he smiled.

Hermione returned the smile. "Well what about you? Are there something you would like to talk about?"

Malfoy sighed; Hermione could sense a slight blush on his cheeks. "You know if you'd changed your mind it's okay" she said quickly

Malfoy moved uncomfortable on the cold ground. "No it's okay, I just wanted to say… you know thank you… thank you for being nice to me yesterday… it actually helped…" he smiled nervously. "I mean, you'd said something about following your heart, and stuff like that…it just made me realize some things…"

"Really? What things?" Hermione could feel the curiosity rise in her.

"Like I don't have to follow my father… becoming a Death Eater and hate mudbloods and all…"

Hermione kind of knew that one was coming, but it still choked her. "So you don't want to be a Death Eater?" She asked hopefully, ignoring the mudblood comment.

"No, I don't," he replied simply.

Hermione felt a sudden happiness inside. She'd actually made him change his mind about being a Death Eater. That had to count for something right? But why was she feeling this way about him? Why on earth did she care however he wanted to be a Death Eater or not.

"So this hole mudblood-thing is also over and done with?" she looked deep into his grey eyes.

"Yes, it's over and done with" he replied.

Suddenly he leaned closer to her, she felt her heart throbbing, she was afraid he might hear it. He didn't seem to though. Then she felt his warm soft hand against her cheek as he brushed some hair away from her face. She felt her body shiver by his gently touch. Then before Hermione could do anything he placed his lips on hers closing the distance between them, but before Hermione was able to return the kiss Malfoy leaned back and smiled at her.

"Thank you for everything… Hermione" he said softly, making Hermione wanna threw her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply, but instead she replied

"You're welcome… Draco," It felt weird using his first name, but she actually liked it.

He smiled and got up. Then he offered her a hand to do the same. She took it while looking him in the eye

"Everything is going to be different now, right?"

He just nodded and placed an arm around her shoulder, and they started to walk back towards the castle. Hermione felt happier than she'd been for a very long time; she helped out her enemy, so he now were her friend, and maybe, _just_ maybe, someday become more than just a friend. Anyway she wouldn't mind more meetings by the lake.

Back at the lake to boys threw off the Invisibility Cloak and looked at each other.

"Well…" Ron sighed, "Guess I have to go talk to her later then, to tell her I'm sorrys"

"Yes that would be a great idea," Harry agreed. "But make sure not to mention we followed her, I'm not sure she would go easy on us if she finds out"

The two boys smiled at each other before heading back towards the castle as well…

THE END

--

**A/N: Well that's it. I know it was quite pointless; I just got the idea, and thought I'd try to write it down. Anyway. Hope you liked it, please let me know!**


End file.
